1. Field of Invention
The field of the present invention relates in general to networks and more particularly to the managing of access on networks
2. Description of the Related Art
The growth of the global network identified as the Internet has in part been spawned by a range of software applications made available on the Internet. These include online catalogs; shopping; financial services; financials management; human resource management; business exchanges; customer relationship management; and entertainment such as news and sports. Each of these online applications requires a complex set of hardware and software for delivery. The hardware elements include at a minimum: firewalls; switches; routers; web, application and database servers and backup devices all of which need to be connected to the Internet. The skill sets required to manage these elements and the associated software are formidable.
The management task is made more formidable by the availability and security requirements for online applications. Typically an online application must target 24/7/365 availability. This availability target dictates the introduction of redundancy into the hardware and software which in turn adds to the complexity of the management task. The security requirements are dictated by the nature of the information, typically highly sensitive, being transmitted and stored by each of the applications. Since the Internet is an open medium the hardware environment used to provide the application is subject to constant threat of attack. Even when information is transmitted securely the packets in which it is bundled may be intercepted. Various measures and counter-measures exists to address each security issue, but they are in a constant state of flux.
Not surprisingly the task of managing and provisioning of Internet applications has fallen on the shoulders of a specialized class of service providers identified as Application Service Providers (ASPs) or Managed Service Providers (MSPs). These service providers may be part of a large enterprise or a separate entity there from. Alternately, these service providers may be part of the businesses that provides a specific application or may exist separately from the business which provides the specific application. They manage and distribute software-based application services and solutions to customers across a wide area network such as the Internet from a central data center on which the applications are hosted. ASPs provide a way for companies to safely outsource key aspects of their information technology (IT) needs that are business critical. A typical ASP manages the hosting of multiple applications for multiple businesses, with each application having its own discrete client audiences. The ASP is thus in a position to justify the considerable investment is personnel, hardware, and software needed to host Internet applications.
Success or failure of an ASP rests on providing personalized solutions for each client group, e.g. corporation, department, division, subsidiary etc. A typical ASP achieves this level of service with a corresponding growth in personnel, which cuts into profitability. What is needed are new service solutions for ASPs which enhance profitability and improve customer responsiveness while leveraging their resources efficiently and productively